


My, Oh My

by ympromise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirty Miya Atsumu, Flustered Kiyoomi, M/M, Making Out, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ympromise/pseuds/ympromise
Summary: Tall? Check!Blonde? Check!Gorgeous? Check!Tattoos? Check!Piercings? Check!And Oh. My. GodA BLACK LEATHER JACKET ? CHECK!!!!!Sakusa Kiyoomi have been warned by his mom, “Omi baby, never trust a guy who have those look, they’re dangerous!” and true to that, Sakusa never pays attention to a guy who look like what his mom warned him. Of course he met some few people who have those kinds of looks but Sakusa avoided them like a plague, knowing Sakusa, he’s already been avoiding a lot of people since his a little kid but his cautious radar is in 100% alert when he saw someone with the “mom warned me about this-kind-of-look”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	My, Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS IS MY FIRST EVER SAKUATSU FIC AND YES I'M SAKUATSU DEPRIVED SO ENJOY MY SELF-INDULGENT SAKUATSU FIC !!!!! 
> 
> (it's more better to read this while listening to My, Oh My by Camila Cabello)

_[They say he likes a good time_ _(My, oh my)]_

Sakusa Kiyoomi knows when something good or bad is going to happen. One time he predicted that Komori’s girlfriend is cheating on him and later that day, Komori’s girlfriend broke up with him saying that she already found someone else better than him. Of course they both know that it’s just an excuse but Komori let it be. Later that night, he and Komori spend their whole evening drinking beer in can and eating 2 boxes of pizza while some random horror movie from netflix is playing on Komori’s TV.

Sakusa Kiyoomi also remembers that one time, when he predicted that his family and friends are going to throw a party for his 22nd birthday. And he’s right again, they celebrated his birthday out of town and Sakusa thinks that it’s one of his best birthdays ever.

_[He comes alive at midnight_ _(Every night)]_

Sakusa Kiyoomi loves his job, he gets paid well and there are only a few people who are still awake at the middle of the night. And yes, if you’re asking, Sakusa’s have a graveyard shift. His shift starts from 10 pm to 6 am, and this not exactly the ideal shift for everyone, but for Sakusa Kiyoomi, this is the best shift ever to avoid a lot of interaction with people. _He’s shy._

The bell from the front door is so loud, it’s a sign that there’s a new customer who have entered their cafe, Sakusa thinks _“Who’s this person that still awake at 3am? Usually, there’s no customer at this hour”_ he brushed off his thought immediately because he knows it’s not good to judge the people you don’t know, what if this person really needs a coffee because they have some papers to do or such things?

As Sakusa goes to the counter to get the customer’s order, he suddenly froze; he’s so stiff and just can’t move. He’s shocked; Sakusa Kiyoomi is _very shocked_ to what he’s seeing in front of him.

_[My mama doesn't trust him_ _(My, oh my)]_

_Tall?_ Check!

_Blonde?_ Check!

_~~Gorgeous?~~ _ ~~Check!~~

_Tattoos?_ Check!

_Piercings?_ Check!

_And Oh. My. God_

A BLACK LEATHER JACKET ? CHECK!!!!!

Sakusa Kiyoomi have been warned by his mom, _“Omi baby, never trust a guy who have those look, they’re dangerous!”_ and true to that, Sakusa never pays attention to a guy who look like what his mom warned him. Of course he met some few people who have those kinds of looks but Sakusa avoided them like a plague, knowing Sakusa, he’s already been avoiding a lot of people since his a little kid but his cautious radar is in 100% alert when he saw someone with the _“mom warned me about this-kind-of-look”_

But Sakusa Kiyoomi never expected this, _never._

Never in his life he would be struck by someone so gorgeous and yet screams _“danger”_

The guy with blonde hair and black leather jacket stood up in front of Sakusa, he doesn’t know if the cute barista is okay because he suddenly becomes so stiff _. “He’s blushing? Is it because of me or he just forget something?”_ the guy suddenly chuckles when he realized what he’s been thinking. He now focuses on the cute barista who, somehow managed to get his orders with so much blushing and stuttering.

_[He's only here for one thing_ _, but (so am I)]_

_“Cute”_

Sakusa Kiyoomi’s eyes widen. _“Did I hear him right? He said cute? Is he talking about me? Fuck!”_

Sakusa can’t focus on his job, he doesn’t know why he’s so flustered, _jeez_.

It’s just a guy Kiyoomi, _a very hot guy_

Sakusa can’t belive on what he’s thinking, it’s so obvious that this guy is very dangerous and the fact that he got a perfect check from his _“mom warned me about this-kind-of-look”_ list is saying something. Sakusa thinks that he needs to be very careful around this man, he’s just ordering a cup of coffee by the way, so Sakusa thinks he’ll be fine as long as the blonde guy won’t talk to him. 

Or so, he thought

_[He was onto me, one look and I couldn't breathe]_

_“He’s been looking at me for 5 minutes straight!”_ Kiyoomi said in his mind. He can’t stop fidgeting and feeling so nervous, the way this hot, blonde guy look at Sakusa makes him feel like he’s small. And Sakusa Kiyoomi’s height is 193 cm so this is very _impossible_

_/Yeah, I said, "If you kiss me, I might let it happen"/_

No, Sakusa Kiyoomi never thought about kissing any guy, he’s germophobe and kissing can give you a lot of germs and bacteria so no, he never wants to kiss anyone, just no.

But Sakusa Kiyoomi might let this guy kiss him, _“god, what am I thinking?”_

“ _Get a grip Sakusa Kiyoomi! He’s just a customer and later on after he finishes his cup of coffee, he’ll walk out of the cafe and everything is going back to normal again! Think of happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!”_

And Sakusa Kiyoomi keeps on talking to himself (without any knowledge of what’s going to happen later.)

_/ I swear on my life that I've been a good girl_ _. Tonight, I don't wanna be her /_

Sakusa Kiyoomi knows when something good or bad is going to happen.

But he never expected to be pinned inside the bathroom wall of where he works at.

He never expected that his kissing someone, he never expected to sit on _someone else lap.._

The blonde guy keeps on kissing Kiyoomi _so hard_ ,

Their saliva’s connecting after they separate from their kissing, _"this is so hot"_ Kiyoomi thinks.

The blonde guy tongue’s keep on exploring Kiyoomi’s mouth.

It’s hot, Kiyoomi feels _so fucking hot._

He never thought that making out is this hot and _God_ , this is his _first kiss and al!._

They keep on kissing and sucking each other mouth with everything they’ve got,

Kiyoomi started to moan when the blonde guy starts sucking his earlobe and biting down on his neck.

The blonde guy also fixes their position so Kiyoomi can sit on his lap more comfortably.

And they start humping on each other.

“God, f-fuck, a-ahhh” Kiyoomi moans.

“Your God can’t help you right now, cutie” the blonde says with smirk on his face.

Kiyoomi prays to all the gods and goddesses he knows because this man is such a sinner, _and fuck_ , he fell for him.

_/They say he likes a good time  
(My, oh my)  
He comes alive at midnight  
(Every night)  
My mama doesn't trust him  
(My, oh my)  
He's only here for one thing  
But (so am I)/_

Later on, Sakusa Kiyoomi went back to the counter because his _working_ and its quarter to 5 am already. He needs more one hour or so and he can finally go home.

But if making out with a hot, dangerous, and more importantly _a stranger guy_ is something Sakusa Kiyoomi never anticipated to happen in his life,

What’s more shocking is the news flashing on the TV of their cafe.

_(Flash news!_

_The mayor just released a search warrant against this notorious murderer named Miya Atsumu, he was last seen roaming around in the streets near at some cafe around 3 am. If you ever saw this man in the picture, please report to the police as soon as possible)_

Sakusa Kiyoomi knows when something good or bad is going to happen.

But this time, Sakusa Kiyoomi never expected that he’ll made out with some hot random guy, but most importantly, he never expect to made out with some _notorious murderer named Miya Atsumu._

FUCK!

**Author's Note:**

> AKDHJSKKJS YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT? ME TOO BWHAHAHAHHAHAHHA AGAIN ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES! SCREAM AT ME IN MY TWITTER! @kagehina_boke


End file.
